Gingka's Test
by Dragonslayer Nashi Dragneel
Summary: After defeating DNA, Gingka left for two years to get stronger. Madoka has missed him and decided to test him when he returned. Gingka's friends decided to help with Madoka's test. After the test, she is kidnapped and Zyro meets up with Gingka to help save Madoka. Who would have kidnapped Madoka? What will happen to Madoka? What happened to Gingka's other friends?
1. Chapter 1: Gingka Returns

Chapter 1: Gingka returns

It has been a few years since Gingka left the team. Gingka missed his best friend Madoka. He kept a picture of her with him. Madoka had a picture of her and Gingka and she wanted him to come back. The others tried to cheer her up. Gingka was now 18 years old. One day Kyoya went to Madoka and his Leone was badly damaged.

"Hey Kyoya," said Madoka. "What happened to Leone? How many people did you battle?"

"Well," said Kyoya, "I was battling the legendary bladders. Will you fix my Leone?"

"Sure," said Madoka as she worked on it. "Oh Gingka..."

"I heard he is returning," said Kyoya. Madoka was silent then she looked at Kyoya with desperate eyes.

"Kyoya, when Gingka comes, distract him," said Madoka. Kyoya was confused.

"Why Madoka," he asked. Madoka explained that she wanted to test Gingka. Kyoya told the others and they understood.

"Poor Madoka," said Hikaru. "Gingka should have stayed in contact with Madoka." They all came to meet Madoka and she told them the test. She needed their help as a challenge for Gingka.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do," asked Benkei. Madoka nodded and everyone else nodded and acted normally. Madoka worked on Leone. She decided to hide herself in a hood. Meanwhile, Kenta and Masamune were battling. Out of the shadows came Gingka. They were shocked but something was wrong.

"Gingka," they said.

"K...Kenta," said Gingka and he was on the ground. Masamune and Kenta ran to him.

"Gingka...Gingka," said Masamune. Gingka didn't respond. They helped him up and they went to the Bey pit.

"What happened," asked Kyoya helping Gingka.

"He came to us and fell unconscious," said Masamune. They laid him down. He was hurt bad. Madoka ran up and was in a black hood and wore a Pegasus mask. Her voice changed because of the mask.

"Gingka," Madoka said in a deep voice. "He has a fever. He is bleeding and his clothes need washing. I will get medic and fix his Pegasus. I will also get his father." Madoka called Ryo, Gingka's father. Ryo ran over and Madoka explained of what she was doing. Ryo nodded in agreement. Madoka washed Gingka's head band, shirt, coat, and scarf. She took Samurai Pegasus for repairs. Madoka had the old scarf that Gingka gave her before he left.

Ryo put cold water on Gingka's forehead. The others waited for him to wake up. They bandaged and treated his wounds. They got his clothes back on. Madoka was repairing Pegasus and Leone. Ryo came down to Madoka who took of her Pegasis mask. Madoka was worried about Gingka.

"Madoka," said Ryo, "Do you really want to do this test for Gingka?"

"Yes," Madoka replied. "It's been two years since Gingka left us. I want to see if he is the same Gingka or if he changed. I know he has grown stronger." Ryo nodded and went to Gingka. It became night and everyone left except for Gingka, Ryo, Madoka, and Kyoya. Madoka was in the corner and she finished Leone. Kyoya came down and went to Madoka.

"Thanks Madoka," he said. Kyoya rubbed her head and left. Madoka nodded as he left. The next morning, Gingka woke up in bed and saw his father.

"Morning Gingka," said Ryo.

"Dad," said Gingka. "Where am I? What happened to me? Where is Samurai Pegasus?"

"Slow down Gingka," said Ryo. "You are still healing from your injuries. Friends of yours brought you to the bey pit and took care of you. Samurai Pegasis is being repaired. So take it easy." Gingka nodded and laid back down.

"Have you seen Madoka anywhere dad," said Gingka. "I have been dying to see her. I felt her spirit with me."

"She is around Gingka," said Ryo. "She left this morning as she finished repairing Pegasus." That was an excuse for Madoka. Ryo went down and Madoka gave Samurai Pegasus to him. Ryo went upstairs and put Pegasis in Gingka's hand. Gingka smiled. Madoka hid her self and out the mask back on. Her Pegasis mask gave her silver hair and she went out. She was stopped by Gingka's voice.

"Hey," said Gingka. "I am Gingka. Do you know my best friend Madoka?" Madoka turned her Pegasus head at Gingka.

"Gingka," said Madoka in a dark voice, "I know who you are. I know your friend Madoka. She isn't here and I don't know where she is. The name is Silver Pegasus. I helped Madoka fix your Pegasus. Good day and stay down until you heal." She walked out and Gingka didn't know it was Madoka. Madoka was secretly wearing Gingka's old scarf.

"Madoka," said Gingka holding Samurai Pegasis to his chest, "I will wait for you. I won't leave you again." Madoka looked from the shadows as Gingka went to sleep. Madoka went to start the test with the others. They knew what to do. Zyro had heard Gingka returned and went to the bey pit to see him.

To be continued...

 **Will Gingka find out who Silver Pegasus is and will he find Madoka?**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Silver Pegasus

Chapter 2: Meeting Silver Pegasus

As the day went on, Gingka was still healing. He was getting more worried about Madoka. Madoka took off her mask and met with Yu, Hikaru, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Masamune, and Tsubasa. She explained how she would pretend to run away and each of them would get in Gingka's way to stop him. She said that they could use their bey's constellationself to give her a lift, like how Gingka was able to ride Pegasus.

"Is this really a good idea," asked Kyoya.

"It would mean a lot to me and don't you want to face him again Kyoya," asked Madoka.

"Yeah I do," said Kyoya, "We will all help you." They all agreed and practiced with their bey constellation form. Madoka practiced riding Sagittario, Eagle, Leone, and Striker. They were a success. They saw Gingka's old scarf around Madoka's neck.

"Old memories huh Madoki," asked Yu.

"Yeah," Madoka replied. "Gingka gave it to me before he left."

 _FLASHBACK_

"Madoka," said Gingka, "I am leaving for a while."

"Why Gingka," asked Madoka hugging Gingka good bye. He kissed her on the forehead. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want to get stronger with Samurai Pegasus," said Gingka. "One day I will return and never leave without you again!" Madoka cried on his chest. Gingka just rubbed her head and he had his old scarf and put it around Madoka's neck.

"Keep this by your side in memory of me," said Gingka. "Wear it wherever you go. You will be strong too. I will have this picture with me all the way. Don't worry. I'll be back for you. Even if you test me, I won't stop until I see you soon. Goodbye Madoka."

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

They split up and soon Madoka was spotted by Zyro.

"Hi," said Zyro. "The name is Zyro. Whom are you?"

"Silver Pegasus," said Madoka while she had her mask on. She left and Zyro went to the Bey pit and saw Gingka. Gingka sat up and held the picture of him and Madoka. He looked up and saw Zyro.

"Hello Zyro," said Gingka, "It's been a long time. Agh..."

"Are you hurt," asked Zyro. Gingka nodded.

"He will be fine," said Ryo. Zyro nodded as he sat down.

"Have you seen Madoka anywhere," asked Gingka. "I am worried sick."

"Sorry Gingka," said Zyro. "What's wrong?"

"Madoka hasn't returned yet," said Gingka. "MADOKA!" Ryo gave him a hug as Gingka cried. Ryo went out of the room as Zyro kept him company and secretly called Madoka.

"Madoka," said Ryo, "Gingka is worried sick and crying. Can he hear your voice?"

"Fine," said Madoka, "Put me on speaker to Gingka." Ryo went back to Gingka and gave him the phone.

"Hello," said Gingka. Madoka took her mask off and talked while at Hikaru's house.

"Hello Gingka," said Madoka.

"Madoka," said Gingka, "Where are you? Are you ok?

"I can't say my location Gingka," said Madoka. "Don't worry I am fine. Gingka I have heard you met my friend Silver Pegasus."

"Oh yeah," said Gingka. "I wonder who Silver Pegasus is. Anyway, can I see you tomorrow? Do you think I can meet Silver Pegasus?" Madoka hesitated for a bit.

"Silver Pegasus can visit you but I can't Gingka," said Madoka. "Things have changed but I will see you soon." Madoka hung up and Gingka stayed at the bey pit. His father stayed as well and Zyro stayed. Soon Madoka came with her hood and mask of Pegasus. Gingka sat up and was shocked.

"Gingka Hagane," said Silver Pegasus, "Madoka told me that you wanted to see me!"

"Silver Pegasus," said Gingka, "Where is Madoka?"

"She is safe Gingka," said Silver Pegasus. "I don't know where she is." Gingka had his old head band and handed it to Silver Pegasus.

"When you find her," said Gingka, "Give her this please." Silver Pegasus nodded as she took it. Days passed and Madoka put the head band on and the others knew that she was going as herself to Gingka and that she wasn't going to reveal herself as Silver Pegasus. They knew that the test was going to start soon. Gingka was fully healed and he stayed and soon it was time for Gingka's test to start tomorrow. It was morning and Ryo made coffee.

Zyro stayed to hang out. Soon Kyoya came.

"Hey Kyoya," said Gingka.

"Hey Gingka," said Kyoya. "Here is someone who is dying to see you." He stepped aside and Madoka was there with Gingka's old scarf and the old headband on her head.

"It's been a long time," said Madoka. Gingka opened his arms and Madoka ran to his arms and then stopped. She was on her knees and was crying. Gingka kneeled down and hugged her. Madoka put her head in his scarf. Gingka rubbed her head and helped her to stand up. Madoka leaned on Gingka as she cried. Gingka closed his eyes.

"Madoka," said Gingka, "I won't leave you again! I won't let you get out of my sight! Oh Madoka. I won't let you be in pain." Madoka hugged him tight and listened to his strong heart. Gingka felt her emotions but that wasn't going to last forever for Gingka's test was tomorrow. Madoka would still love him.

"Don't hate me," said Madoka.

"I don't hate you," said Gingka. "I would never even if you tested me!" Madoka blushed as she felt his warmth. Madoka had clothes similar to Gingka but she wore it on special occasions when Gingka was around when she felt like it. Gingka loved her style of clothing.

"Silver Pegasus told me to tell you that your challenge will start tomorrow," said Madoka.

"Hmm," said Gingka as he breathed deeply. "I'll complete it unless you don't want me too."

"You should," said Madoka. Gingka nodded. Ryo and Zyro gave them their space. Kyoya left and was training with Benkei. They went to the park they first met. The others greeted Gingka.

To be continued...

 _"So Gingka doesn't know that Madoka isn't Silver Pegasus. Madoka went to see him again and the others greeted Gingka. The test or the challenge will start tomorrow. I will get the next chapter ready soon. Leave a like and please no negative comments, I would like encouraging comments."_

 **Will Gingka be ready for the challenge to save Madoka? Will he see that Madoka is Silver Pegasus? Will Gingka leave Madoka again?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test Begins

**Hey Everyone, I am here with the next chapter, and we will see if Gingka can defeat his friends and reach Silver Pegasus. Enjoy...**

Chapter 3: The Test Begins

As Madoka and Gingka went to the park, the others came to greet Gingka.

"It's been a long time Gingki," said Yu. "You two look alike."

"Madoka is a girl version of me huh my dear lovely Madoka," asked Gingka. Madoka looked up and nodded as her head was on his scarf. Gingka put his hand around her waist and held her close. Madoka blushed hard as Gingka as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"Young love eagles I must say," said Tsubasa.

"I think you mean love birds Tsubasa," said Kenta. Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

"A lion with his lioness," said Kyoya. Madoka and Gingka just looked at each other and smiled. They all sat down and hung out. Gingka's test was coming soon.

"Gingka," said Hikaru, "Did Samurai Pegasus learned a new special move yet?"

Gingka replied, "Yeah and I call it Galaxy Sword. Hey Madoka, do you know when the challenge is?"

"Yeah," replied Madoka. "It's tomorrow."

"I'll be ready then," said Gingka. "I know I have a lot of time to catch up with you my Pegasus Madoka."

"Pegasus Madoka," asked Madoka. "What do you mean?"

"The scarf your wearing is suppose to represent the wings of Pegasus," said Gingka. "It reminds me of when we first met. I am glad that you have it because you are a part of me Madoka." Madoka smiled and leaned on him. Gingka blushed a bit.

"Madoka," asked Gingka.

"What is it Gingka," asked Madoka looking up.

"Will you watch me tomorrow," asked Gingka.

"I can't," said Madoka looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "I'm sorry. I just have things to do this week." Gingka just smiled and rubbed her head.

"Gingki," said Yu, "Do you want to train with me? We can let Madoka do her thing." Gingka looked at Madoka as she leaned on his chest. Madoka nodded yes that he should.

"Are you sure," asked Gingka rubbing Madoka's shoulder.

"Absolutely," said Madoka. "We can catch up later alright?" She gave Gingka a kiss on the cheek and she left.

"What a chick magnet," said Benkei. "Bu...bu...bu...bull!"

"Give it a rest for goodness sake Benkei," said Kyoya. Benkei stayed quiet.

"Lets do this Yu," said Gingka. They went to a bey battle arena. Madoka went back to the b-pit and changed to her normal clothes but kept the scarf on because she was in love with it and same with the head band. Tsubasa, Hikaru, Kyoya, Masamune, Benkei,and Kenta met up. Hyoma was now part of it as well.

"Are you ready for this," asked Hikaru. Madoka nodded.

"Can you check our beys and get them ready for tomorrow," asked Kenta. Madoka nodded. Soon it was time for the test to begin. Gingka defeated Yu and slept with Madoka last night. It was morning and Madoka made him coffee.

"Morning sleepy head," said Madoka. "Here is your coffee."

"Thanks Madoka," said Gingka as he took the cup and kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug.

"Are you ready for the challenge," asked Madoka. Gingka nodded. He drank and enjoyed his coffee. Madoka went to get her coffee.

"You bet my precious Pegasus," said Gingka giving her a hug as she got her coffee and placed on the table. She gave Gingka his breakfast. Madoka made him his favorite hamburger and he ate it fast. The other bladers were ready. Madoka took Gingka to the challenge area where he would be tested.

"Gingka," said Madoka, "I will tell Silver Pegasus that you are here. Good luck beloved." Madoka pretended to feel afraid and she backed away. While Gingka was waiting and not watching, she took it and activated the hologram of herself as Silver Pegasus. The test has begun and the bladers were in their places and were ready to attack.

"Gingka," said the hologram of Silver Pegasus as it walked out onto the field, "The time has come for me to challenge you. Listen to me closely, I want to see of how strong you gotten according to Madoka. Speaking of that, look behind you..." Gingka looked at Madoka and saw something was wrong.

"Madoka," said Gingka. "What's wrong my love?" Madoka pretended be afraid of Gingka. Madoka didn't say a word.

"Madoka," said Gingka coming to her. "Snap out of it!" Madoka backed away.

"The test has begun Gingka," said Silver Pegasus. "If you worry about Madoka that much, then go after her! I will meet you at the end." The hologram of Silver Pegasus walked away and Gingka ran after Madoka.

"Madoka, Madoka," said Gingka. "Even if you run away from me, I won't stop until you are ok in my arms! MADOKA!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME GINGKA HAGANE," shouted Madoka pretending to be afraid of Gingka. Gingka was confused.

"Say what," he said as he ran after her. Madoka went through the trees and that is where Hyoma jumped in front of Madoka.

"Hyoma," asked Gingka as he stopped. "What's going on?"

"Go Madoka," said Hyoma. "I will hold him off as long as I can!" Madoka nodded and ran for her life.

"Hyoma," said Gingka. "What is going on? I know this is a challenge but why is Madoka afraid of me?"

"You will understand soon Gingka," said Hyoma. "To get to Madoka, you will have to pass me first!"

"Fine," said Gingka getting Samurai Pegasus on it's launcher, "If that is the only way to get to Madoka, I will defeat you! I need to help my Madoka!" Hyoma got Aries on his launcher as well. Madoka ran to the next pit stop where Yuu was waiting and Kenta was ready for Sagittraio's riding boost for Madoka.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," said Gingka and Hyoma as their beys spinned. Soon Gingka had a flash back as their beys were clashing together.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Gingka," said Madoka, "What if I am kidnapped?"

"I'll come save you," said Gingka.

"What if I am murdered," said Madoka.

"Then I will avenge you," said Gingka as his hands slid down to Madoka's waist. He pulled her close. This was three days before Gingka left for the two years.

"What if I murder some one or go insane, or hurt you...or...or...even test you...or," said Madoka. Gingka pulled Madoka and her head was lying on his jacket and Gingka closed his eyes. Madoka heard his heart beat.

"Shh," said Gingka stroking her hair. "Don't even think about that at all. You know why, I love you, I would die for you, and if I do...I want you to keep Samurai Pegasis. If you went missing I would go to the ends of the earth to find you and to make sure you are safe. Remember Madoka, I am your guardian, protector, boyfriend, and etc. No one will take you away from me. If you went on a rampage, I would do everything to stop you and get you back to your senses...Even if you hurt me. I am your Gingka Hagane. I promise you this, even if I am here or gone, I am yours and you are mine.

Even if you run away from me because you're scared, then I will run after you and comfort you. Remember that Madoka. If you ever want to talk me or need me, then come to me!"Madoka just cried on him and he stroked her hair and wiped her tears away.

"What would I do without you Gingka," said Madoka. Gingka didn't say anything and let his body warmth go to Madoka.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"I made her a promise," said Gingka as Pegasis was clashing with Aries. "I promised her that I would comfort her. I am her Pegasus and she is my rider! I will go after her until she is comforted by me! Go Pegasis!"

"What fire old buddy," said Hyoma. "You must defeat me first! ARIES!" Gingka knew Hyoma's trick and just before Aries dodged, Pegasus was able to attack.

"No way," said Hyoma. "Aries, special move, horn rock throw!" Aries in it's animal form made it's cry and charged for Samurai Pegasus.

"Pegasus," said Gingka, "We must help and save Madoka! Samurai Pegasus, it's time to fly in the air! Pegasus, fly! Fly!" Pegasus in it's animal form flew and was able to dodge Aries attack.

"Special move," said Gingka, "Pegasus' Galaxy Sword!" Pegasis had it's sword and was able to make it bigger and sharper. Pegasus flew high and whirled around and created wind and pegasis dived down and was able to stab Aries. There was a giant explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Aries was still spinning!

"No way," said Gingka. "Pegasus, regain your balance and spin around and around!"

"Stop Pegasus, Aries," said Hyoma but Pegasus was too fast.

"Special move," said Gingka, "GALAXY NOVA!" When the smoke cleared, Aries stopped spinning. Samurai Pegasus was still spinning and went back into Gingka's hand.

"Well done old buddy," said Hyoma picking up Aries. "You may continue. Silver Pegasus will be waiting. You must hurry and save Madoka and show her that she shouldn't be afraid of you." Gingka nodded and continued. Hyoma's part wasn't done just yet. He was needed for the end. Gingka kept running through the trees and all he would think about was Madoka. He had flash backs of when they were together before he left...

To Be Continued...

 **Gingka has began Madoka's test to see if he would never stop until Madoka is safe. He has beaten his first rival Hyoma but Hyoma isn't done. Will he be able to defeat Hyoma and will his Galaxy Sword attack be stronger? Will he realize to see of what this test is really about?**

 _I will post the next chapter soon and we will see of how he does against Yuu. All the FLASHBACKS are when Gingka and Madoka were together before Gingka left for two years. Leave a positive comment and I will try to add more romance in the FLASHBACKS. We will see of how Gingka will react when he finds out the truth about Silver Pegasus..._


	4. Chapter 4, 5, 6

**I have decided to combine the chapters for Gingka's Test. This chapter will be a combination of 3 and it will get long.**

 _ **Chapter 4,5,6: Libra's True Form,Let's go Sagittario, Lion vs Pegasus.**_

After defeating Hyoma, Gingka kept on running. He made it to a river with rocks to jump on and he was on a rocky environment. He stopped as he saw Madoka shed one tear from her eye.

"Madoka," said Gingka. "Tell me what's wrong! Kenta?" Masamune was there too.

"Masamune," asked Gingka.

"That's right Gingka," said Kenta. "I am not your opponent yet!"

"Neither am I," said Masamune, "I will soon!" Then Yu came out.

"I am," said Yu as he giggled. "You will have to get past me to get to Kenchi, and Madoki. You know Gingki, if you truly loved Madoki, then why does she still feel abandoned when you left!"

"Say what," asked Gingka in shock and looked at Madoka. "Madoka...Is that true?" Madoka said no word but she did feel like that. She couldn't say it in front of Gingka because she was scared of how he was going to react.

"You should ask her yourself Gingki," said Yu. "To get the truth from Madoka, you must defeat me first!" The waters were getting more rough.

"Go Sagittario," said Kenta. Sagittario spun and was in it's constellation form. Madoka mounted on with Kenta, just like when Gingka rode Pegasis. Sagittario ran as Madoka held on tight. Sagittario jumped as Madoka held on. Masamune spun Striker and mounted on it's back. They kept galloping to the next pitstop.

"Yu," said Gingka as his scarf blew in the wind, "Let's have fun and you are going down!"

"If you say so Gingki," said Yu as he got Libra on it's launcher. Gingka new he had to make this a short battle. Gingka got Samurai Pegasus on it's launcher as well.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," they both said. The two fierce beys clashed together.

"With my bey spirit," said Gingka, "I will defeat you with Pegasus and get Madoka!"

"Are you sure Gingki," said Yu. "Libra sonic buster!"

"Fly on the outer ring Pegasus," said Gingka.

"Sonic booms now Libra," said Yu. Soon something was wrong with Gingka. Gingka was on his knees.

"Gingki," said Yu. "Are you ok?" Gingka looked up as his vision was getting blurry. His head was hot.

"Yeah," said Gingka, "I'm...I'm fine!" He struggled to get up. He was on his side, and Gingka was on the ground unconscious. Gingka battled way too much and didn't get enough sleep that he just collapsed.

"I have to stop the battle," said Yu. "Libra!" Libra went back into Yu's hand. Pegasus went back to Gingka's side. Yu ran to his side as water splashed. Yu shook him but there was no response.

"Gingki, Gingki," said Yu shaking him.

"Uhh..." replied Gingka as he was out.

"Help," said Yu calling emergency on his phone.

"What's up," asked Hyoma. "What's wrong? I thought you were battling Gingka?"

"I was you impatient ram! Listen to this! It's Gingka," said Yu. "He is sweating...and he isn't responding. We need to call it a day! Gingka has collapsed and we need to get him medic."

"Hang on Yu," said Hyoma. "I'm coming and I'll get the others." Hyoma called the others and told Madoka what happened.

"I am going as Silver Pegasus," said Madoka putting on the costume and they all ran to Yu's location.

"He is suffering from exhaustion," said Hyoma. "There is a cave in this area. We will nurture him there. Silver Pegasus, do you have your medic kit."

"Yes," said Silver Pegasus (Madoka). "Quickly, and he is burning up with fever. We will continue the test tomorrow if he is better." Silver Pegasus picked up Samurai Pegasus. Gingka had help from Hyoma and Kyoya. They went to the checkpoint cave and laid him on the bed. Silver Pegasus treated his wounds and cooled down his hot head. She fixed up Samurai Pegasus and they all left him alone. She stayed and sat there. Night came and there was another cave near by so the gang slept there. As the moon rose, Gingka woke up and was confused.

"Gingka," said Silver Pegasus sitting on the other side. "Glad you're awake. You gave the team a scare."

"What...what happened," asked Gingka as he took it easy. "Where...Where am I?"

"When you were battling Libra," said Silver Pegasus, "You collapsed. It seems you are better so we will continue the test tomorrow. This is a checkpoint cave. You will continue your battle with Libra tomorrow."

"Where's Madoka," asked Gingka.

"She's safe," said Silver Pegasus. "Since she was running away, I fixed your Samurai Pegasis. Madoka is safe with Kenta. Now eat and get a lot of rest. For when this night is over, your test will continue and I will be waiting. I won't be here in the morning. Get rest Gingka." That part about her with Kenta was an excuse. Gingka was so worried about Madoka but he knew she would be safe with Kenta. Gingka went back to sleep but before he did he had another flash back.

 _FLASHBACK_

Gingka and Madoka were walking around in a forest and they went to a water fall.

"We better be careful Madoka," said Gingka grabbing her hand. Madoka giggled.

"Okay my beloved Gingka," said Madoka. As they were walking, something took Madoka in a flash.

"MADOKA," said Gingka as he ran after her.

"GINGKA," said Madoka as she was carried away. They were at the tope of the water fall. There was Gasher again! He held Madoka close to his side. He wasn't alone. Johannes was there too.

"YOU TWO AGAIN," shouted Gingka.

"Yeah," said Gasher. "I will have my revenge! Crabby...crabby...crabs! Hahahaha!" Gingka just sighed.

"We meet again Gingka," said Johannes.

"Hello cat boy," said Gingka. Johannes got furious at that.

"It's Johannes," said Johannes. "Geez...CAN'T YOU GET IT RIGHT?" Gingka saw Madoka.

"Release her," Gingka said.

"NEVER," said Gasher. "This pretty crab is with me and if I can't have her, then she will fall to her death."

"Defeat me," said Johannes. "You're kitty lives! If you are defeated, then I will have her and lick her fur!" Gingka got horrible imagery from that.

"GINGKA," said Madoka. Gasher covered her mouth. She was able to get free from the mouth cover.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," Johannes and Gingka said.

"I will have my girlfriend back," said Gingka. "Go Samurai Pegasus!"

"Lynx," said Johannes. Gasher was licking Madoka's face and feeling her waist.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU ANNOYING CRAB," said Madoka as she slapped him in the face.

"Madoka," said Gingka, "Hang on my beloved! Special move...Pegasis' storm bringer!" Soon Lynx was in the water. Pegasis went back into Gingka's hand.

"Let her go," said Gingka.

"Drop Madoka into the waterfall," said Johannes. Gasher threw her.

"Madoka," said Gingka as he got Samurai Pegasus. "Let it rip!" Samurai Pegasus went into it's true form and Gingka mounted on Pegasus. He mounted on and flew straight down. Before it was too late, Gingka was able to catch her in time. She fell in his arms and she saw the wings of Pegasus. She looked at Gingka as she sat in in lap as they flew and she began to cry to of the terror. She cried on his scarf and Samurai Pegasus flew to somewhere safe.

"Shh," said Gingka as they flew and he hugged her tight. "I'm here...I wasn't going to let you die on my watch even with those two creeps. Thanks to you Samurai Pegasus. as his hand petted his mane." Samurai Pegasus neighed as they flew.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Gingka was about to fall backwards.

"Ah," he said.

"Gingka," said Silver Pegasus catching him in time and lying his upper half down gently.

"What just happened," asked Silver Pegasus.

"It's another...another flashback," said Gingka. "It was when I saved Madoka from Gasher and Johannes and she and I rode Samurai Pegasis."

"You will need this for tomorrow Gingka," said Silver Pegasus as she gave Samurai Pegasus to Gingka fully repaired.

"Thanks," said Gingka. Silver Pegasus nodded and went out. When she was far away from Gingka's sight, she took her costume off.

"Oh Gingka," said Madoka quietly in her normal voice.

"Could it be," Gingka thought. "Could Silver Pegasus be Madoka? Hm...I will find out as soon this test is over. Then I will go back to my beloved Madoka. I miss it when she sleeps with me."

The next morning, the test was going to continue. Gingka was still a sleepy head. There was breakfast made but there was a note from it. Yu went to Gingka and woke him up. Gingka's long red bangs tickled his face.

"GINGKI," said Yu. "Please get up!"

"Huh," said Gingka as he opened his eyes.

"Time for what we started," said Yu as he pulled on Gingka's arms and took off the covers. Gingka yawned as he sat up.

"Morning Yu," said Gingka as he got his gloves on. "We will settle things. Oh breakfast! Yes it's a hamburger!"

"There's a note Gingki," said Yu as Gingka got up and read the letter.

"Gingka," said Gingka as he read the letter. "Silver Pegasus asked me to make you a hamburger for breakfast. Here's your breakfast. -Madoka." Gingka took the hamburger and ate it fast so he could finish his business with Yu. He grabbed Samurai Pegasis and they went to the same place where they last battled. The wind blew his scarf as they got their beys on their launchers.

"Don't pass out again GINGKI," said Yu.

"I won't," said Gingka. "Besides, I won't stop until I get my Madoka!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," they both said and their beys spun in a circle. The beys clashed.

"I will so defeat you legendary blader," said Yu. "Go LIBRA! Special move...SONIC BUSTER!"

"Time to fly Pegasus," said Gingka. His bey spirit was bright and so was Yu's.

"Do you know if Libra has a form besides it's bey form like you know how you see Pegasus' true form," asked Gingka.

"I don't know Gingki," said Yu. "Libra...Sonic Waves!"

"Spin faster on the outer rim Pegasus," said Gingka. "With all my bey spirit, I will get past you! AAHHH!" There was a blue flame.

"Don't give up LIBRA-A-A-A," said Yu as there was a green fire reflecting his bey spirit.

"Great job on lifting your bey spirit," said Gingka. "I won't be that easy to defeat! Keep flying Pegasus!" Pegasus' wings sore into the sky. Soon Libra has shown it's constellation form! It was a woman who was blind folded and had the balance scale like on the face bolt.

"New Special move," said Yu. "Deadly Inferno Scale!" Libra's constellation form aimed the scale and a beam of power went to Pegasis' direction.

"Special move," said Gingka as his bangs flowed. "Pegasus' Galaxy Sword!" Pegasus made a wall of wind like Leone and it's sword was sharp as it charged. There was a giant explosion and when the smoke cleared, Libra was defeated.

"NO WAY! LIBRA," said Yu picking up Libra. Pegasus went back to Gingka's hand.

"That's awesome we unlocked it's constellation form Yu," said Gingka. "You should be proud."

"Hey you're right," said Yu. "Thanks to you and Pegasis. You may pass!" As Gingka passed you part of the land broke and Yu was in the serious river.

"GINGKI! HELP ME," cried Yu. Gingka turned around.

"YU," said Gingka as he jumped into the water. Samurai Pegasus was safe in it's case. He swam hard and grabbed a branch and he grabbed Yu.

"HANG ON YU," said Gingka as Yu held onto him. Gingka's arm was around Yu. With enough strength, Gingka was able to save Yu as he was on Gingka's back. He sat Yu down.

"Ah," said Yu as his leg was hurt and his back.

"You're hurt," said Gingka as he kneeled down. Gingka fixed his red hair and dried it off.

"Go to the next...pitstop Gingki," said Yu in pain. "Your opponent is waiting. Madoka will keep running. You must go after her."

"I'm not leaving you here," said Gingka as he got Yu on his back.

"Hyoma isn't far," said Yu as he was in pain and holding onto Gingka. "There is another cave and that is one of the medic centers!" Gingka nodded and went there. Hyoma was there. Gingka laid Yu down.

"Where's Libra," asked Yu.

"Here it is," said Gingka putting it in his hand.

"Thanks Gingki," said Yu.

"I will take care of things from here," said Hyoma. "Keep going and finish Silver Pegasus' challenge." Gingka nodded and ran to his next opponent. That was Kenta and Sagittario. Gingka couldn't stop thinking about Madoka. He stopped and got a picture out of him and Madoka.

"Madoka," said Gingka putting the photo somewhere safe in his jacket. "I won't stop until you are safe!" Gingka kept running.

"Could Madoka be Silver Pegasus like how my father was phoenix," said Gingka as he kept running. "I wonder..." Masamune was ready for Madoka to ride Striker when he came to face Kenta.

"Gingka," Madoka said thinking to herself and getting the image of them together. "I hope you see I am doing this for your own good. I hope you're not mad at me when you find out the truth! I am Silver Pegasus." She put her photo away and they waited for Gingka.

 _ **Let's go Sagittario**_

As Gingka kept moving forward, he stopped as soon as he saw Madoka.

"Madoka," said Gingka. Madoka said nothing.

"I will be your opponent Gingka," said Kenta.

"I will battle you next Gingka," said Masamune. "I am your next opponent and I will be teamed up with Hikaru. Let it Rip! Go Striker!" Striker was in it's animal form. Madoka and Masamune mounted as Striker galloped.

"Hang on Madoka," thought Gingka. "I will come and see what is wrong with you!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," said Kenta and Gingka. The beys went around and around.

"Attack now," said Kenta as Sagittario attacked. Gingka used the same move like Hyoma and Sagittario crashed into a tree.

"Nice trick Gingka," said Kenta. "As a legendary blader, you won't get away from me!"

"Who said I was running away Kenta," said Gingka as Pegasus was circling around Sagittario.

"Strong as always huh red," said Kenta.

"You too but I will end this battle," said Gingka. "Go Pegasus! Fly now!" Pegasis flew in the air.

"Special move," said Gingka, "Pegasus star dust driver!"

"Check out my new special move Gingka," said Kenta. "Special move...Centaur flame arrow!" The two special moves crashed and there was a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, both were still spinning.

"Don't give up Samurai Pegasus," said Gingka. "I am counting on you! We are doing this for Madoka ok? Show Kenta your power!"

"I won't be beaten that easily," said Kenta. "Go Sagittario." The battle continued and there was so many explosions.

"Lets end this," said Kenta. "Special move, Centaur flame arrow!" Sagittario launched an arrow as it headed for Pegasis.

"Special move," said Gingka. "Pegasus' Galaxy Sword!" The two fierce beys clashed and Sagittario was defeated.

"Nice job Kenta," said Gingka as Pegasis went back into his hand.

"You're always stronger Red," said Kenta. "Since you defeated me, as part of this challenge, Silver Pegasus told me to give you a boost." Gingka was confused.

"Let it rip," said Kenta and soon they saw Sagittario's real form than his bey form. They mounted on his back and galloped. Gingka held onto Kenta.

"Kenta," said Gingka. "What's wrong with Madoka? That's a thing you need to see for yourself Gingka. As we ride, your next test before Masamune starts now!" Eagle was above them. Gingka got out Pegasus.

"Let it rip," he said. "Fly Pegasus."

"Eagle," said Tsubasa. "Metal wing smash!"

"Dodge that," said Gingka. They beys clashed.

"With all of my bey spirit," said Gingka. "This should finish it. Pegasus, Galaxy Nova!" The attack hit Eagle.

"Well done Gingka," said Tsubasa as he was in a tree. "Kenta, take him to Masamune and Hikaru!" Kenta nodded as they ran with Sagittario. The weather became stormy and had lightning. Sagittario reared and the boys hung on.

"Stay strong Sagittario," said Kenta. Gingka remembered a memory that happened with him and Madoka. Gingka was thankful to Kenta to take him to the next pitstop. Tsubasa wasn't done yet. Tsubasa was waiting at the end where the final destination was.

 _FLASHBACK_

One day Madoka was fixing Samurai Pegasus for Gingka. She decided to take a break and go for a walk. As she was walking, it was getting cloudy. Soon she heard lightning.

"Gingka," said Madoka looking around. It poured hard and Madoka was getting soaked and she was freezing. She was far from the B-Pit. Lightning was scaring her as she ran and screamed. Gingka wasn't far and heard Madoka screamed.

"Madoka," said Gingka. He went after her. Madoka was in a corner between two buildings and she screamed as lightning strike. Gingka finally found her and saw how scared she was. He came to her as Madoka closed her eyes and covered her ears. Madoka felt a scarf she felt before and arms to going around her and pulling her in.

"Gingka," said Madoka blushing. She dug her head in his scarf. Gingka held her tight. Madoka felt his long red wet bangs. She felt his heart and warmth.

"Sorry I didn't come here sooner," said Gingka. "I forgot that you can be scared sometimes of lightning."

"It's ok," said Madoka. Gingka put his scarf on her as protection from the storm. Madoka felt his hand stroking her hair. She hugged him tight. Gingka picked up Madoka and brought her back to the B-Pit. He laid her down. She shivered so much, and then she felt warm arms going around her. Gingka got on her side and made sure she felt ok. Even though they were both soaking wet. Madoka was able to relax. Gingka shared his body heat and fell asleep and Madoka was ok as she went to sleep. The scarf kept her neck warm and she was close to Gingka. She turned around and put her head was on his chest. Gingka rested his head on her.

Gingka just rubbed her back.

"I will make sure that you aren't alone when lightning strikes," said Gingka as he rubbed her back. Madoka smiled as she felt his heart. They were out as they slept.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

They were close to the next pitstop. Soon Johannes came back again.

"Not you again pussy cat," said Gingka. "I don't have time for you. Madoka needs me."

"Meow," said Johannes. "I believe you do!"

"I'll take care of cat boy," said Kenta. "Go and help Madoka!"

"Are you sure," asked Gingka.

"Go now," said Kenta. Gingka nodded and kept running forward.

"You're not getting away," said Johannes. "GO LYNX!"

"Save it weird cat boy," said Kenta. "I'm your opponent! Not Gingka hear me? Go Sagittario!"

"Whatever," said Johannes. "Lynx, pounce on him!"

"Shoot that cat Sagittario," said Kenta. They beys clashed.

"Special move," said Kenta. "Sagittario's diving Arrow!" Sagittario shot an arrow and the bey clashed on top of Lynx. Lynx was defeated.

"I'll be back," said Johannes getting Lynx and running away.

"What a scaredy cat," said Kenta. He ran on to the final pitstop. Gingka kept running and he had to climb a 30 ft cliff and Masamune and Hikaru were waiting. As he got near the stop, he slipped and as he fell, a hand grabbed him. It was Masamune, Madoka, and Hikaru.

"Hang on Gingka," said Hikaru. "We got you!" They pulled him up and they panted. Madoka didn't look at Gingka.

"Go," said Masamune. Madoka nodded and ran away as her scarf flowed in the wind. She stopped and Kyoya was there.

"Kyoya," said Gingka.

"Hello Gingka," laughed Kyoya. "I came to pick up a package! I will battle you and defeat you! Then Madoka is mine if you lose! Hahahahahaha!" Kyoya picked up Madoka and disappeared.

"Say what," said Gingka.

"We are your opponents," said Masamune.

"I guess I have to defeat the both of you," said Gingka getting Samurai Pegasis.

"You never lose your enthusiasm," said Masamune. "Better hurry before Madoka is lost forever!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," they said.

 ** _Lion vs Pegasus_**

As Kyoya took Madoka away to the final destination, Gingka had to face Hikaru and Masamune.

"3...2...1...Let it rip," they said as their beys clashed together.

"I seriously don't have time for this," said Gingka. "Madoka needs me and I will make sure she doesn't belong to Kyoya! PEGASUS, SMASH MODE!" Samurai Pegasus changed it's mode as it charged for Striker and Aquario.

"Uh," said Masamune. "We aren't giving up that easily! Striker!"

"Go Aquario," said Hikaru. "Special move! Aquario infinite assault!"

"Special move," said Gingka, "Cosmic Tornado!" It blew the water away and clashed with Aquario. Aquario was losing balance.

"Special move," said Masamune. "Flash of Lightning!"

"Fly high Pegasus," said Gingka. Pegasus flew as Striker attacked with lightning from it's horn.

"Stay still," said Masamune.

"I have to end this now," said Gingka. "Special move Pegasus! Pegasus' Galaxy sword!" The beys were in the wind and were attacked by pegasus. When the smoke cleared, Aquario and Striker were defeated. Samurai Pegasus was in Gingka's hand.

"You may pass," said Masamune. "Ride your Pegasus to Kyoya who is on that mountain." Gingka nodded as he launched Pegasus. Pegasus went to it's animal form and Gingka mounted on as they flew to the sky. Pegasus flapped it's wings and they made it to the mountain where the last test was. Madoka disguised herself as Silver Pegasus and she was standing at Kyoya's side. Her cape flowed in the wind. Gingka dismounted and Pegasus went to it's bey form and was in Gingka's hand.

"So you made it to the end of my challenge," said Silver Pegasus.

"Where's Madoka," said Gingka.

"Defeat the last challenge and I will tell you where she is," said Silver Pegasus. All the bladers were there with their beys ready to launch except for Yu since he was hurt.

"Well done defeating us," said Hikaru.

"Can you take us all at once before getting to the king," asked Benkei.

"I will defeat all of you my friends," said Gingka getting Samurai Pegasus on it's launcher. "I am not letting Madoka belong to Kyoya." Kyoya started smirking at Gingka.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," Gingka and the others said.

"Let's go Pegasus," said Gingka.

"Go Aries," said Hyoma.

"I know all of your attacks and moves, and dodges," said Gingka.

"Special move," said Tsubasa. "Metal wing Smash." Eagle charged for Pegasus and missed. Pegasus got hit by Aries.

"SMASH MODE," said Gingka.

"Bull upper cut," said Benkei and the bull charged for Pegasus. Pegasus was just standing there and all the beys came for it.

"NOW," said Gingka. The bull upper cut attacked the other beys!

"Watch it Benkei," said Tsubasa.

"I am going to end this now," said Gingka. Every other blader used one of their special moves on Gingka.

"Sagittario diving arrow!"

"Metal wing smash!"

"Bull upper cut!"

"Flash of Lightning!"

"Aquario infinite assault!"

"Horn rock throw!" Soon Gingka started to glow bright and soon was Pegasus.

"Our new special move," said Gingka as Pegasus swirled around the beys. In constellation form, Pegasus was flying as the other beys attacked." Lighting was in the tornado of wind and clouds.

"Zeus Galaxy Destroyer," said Gingka. Samurai Pegasus had Zeus on his back and he struck lightning!" The smoke cleared and all the beys were down."

"No way," said Benkei.

"What a move," said Kenta. Samurai Pegasus went to Gingka's hand.

"Sorry that I put you through a lot Pegasus," said Gingka. "I know we can defeat Kyoya!"

"You passed us all," said Hikaru. "You have gotten a lot stronger with that new move."

"It's all thanks to you guys," said Gingka.

"You always surprise us Gingka and your heart is still the same towards us," said Hyoma. From the battle, part of the mountain broke and Hikaru was falling.

"HIKARU," said Gingka. "Let it rip! Catch her Pegasus!" Pegasus flew down and Hikaru was on his back as they flew up. Hikaru dismounted.

"Are you ok," asked Gingka.

"Thanks Gingka," said Hikaru. She started to feel dizzy from the fall and Kyoya ran quickly and caught her fall.

"Kyoya," asked Gingka.

"Not a word," said Kyoya.

"We got her," said Masamune. Kyoya nodded and put Hikaru in Tsubasa's arms.

"The final battle begins," said Silver Pegasus.

"Where's Madoka Kyoya," asked Gingka.

"I can't tell you that," said Kyoya. "If I defeat you, she is mine forever! Hahahahahaha!"

"Lend me your strength Pegasus," said Gingka putting Pegasus on it's launcher.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," they said and the battle begun.

"Roar Leone," said Kyoya.

"Fly like the wind Pegasus," said Gingka. They battled and battled so hard as the beys clashed together. There was so much wind and power.

"Special move," said Kyoya. "King Lion tearing blast!"

"Use the wind Pegasus," said Gingka. "I will end this now with all of my bey spirit! I believe in you Pegasus and you and I are one!" Pegasus used the wind to spin faster and faster.

"Special move," said Gingka. "Zeus Galaxy Destroyer!" Pegasus constellation showed and Zeus was on Pegasus' back as he got lightning and struck on Leone. The smoke cleared. Gingka was on his last stand and so was Kyoya. Leone was defeated. One of the rocks from the wind of Leone hit Silver Pegasus and she was on the cliff of the mountain.

"Silver Pegasus," said Gingka as she lost grip. "Go Pegasus!" Gingka mounted on Pegasus and he caught Silver Pegasus. Her mask was cracked. When they were safe, Gingka laid Silver Pegasus down and held her.

"Ah," he said as he took off the mask and saw Madoka.

"Ma...Ma...Madoka," said Gingka. Madoka was bleeding on the side of her face as her hand was down and not moving.

"Madoka, is Silver Pegasus," said Gingka as his arm was bloody from Madoka. "What's going on here?"

"Still dumb as always," said Hikaru as Tsubasa helped her up.

"This was a test made by Madoka," said Kyoya as Benkei helped him up. "Don't you see that Gingka? Madoka went as Silver Pegasus to test you since you returned. She wanted to see of how stronger you got and...ugh! She wanted to see that you were the same Gingka that she remembered before you...left. You proven that to her even though she went as Silver Pegasus and pretended to be scared of you."

"Were you really going to take her," said Gingka.

"No you dummy," said Kyoya. "That was another part of the test. You showed Madoka you won't stop to rescue her until she is safe. That time when I said I would take Madoka, that was a joke." Gingka saw the scarf that Madoka was wearing and he smiled as he put Madoka's head to lay on his chest.

"We have to get to the doctor," said Gingka. "Agh! Madoka needs help."

"We all do," said Kenta. Hyoma called Ryo. Ryo brought a copter and everyone got in.

"You knew," said Gingka. Ryo nodded. As they flew back to B-pit, Madoka was lying on Gingka's lap. Her head was on his chest and Gingka's arm were around her. She started to breathe slower.

"Hang on Madoka," said Gingka. "We have to hurry dad! She's fading." Ryo nodded.

"G...G...Gingka," said Madoka as her eyes were still closed.

"Shh," said Gingka. "I'm here." Madoka shed one tear and they landed. They went to a hospital near the B-Pit. The doctors laid Madoka down and gave her treatment to her wounds. They took the cape off. Gingka and the others were in the same room but got bandaged up as they sat and waited for Madoka to wake up. Soon she was finished and they looked at her heart pulse.

"She will recover," said one of the doctors. "She can't fix any beys for a while." Gingka and the gang nodded.

"You guys take it easy now," said one of the nurses wrapping Gingka's arm. They nodded and the doctors left.

"What now," asked Yu.

"Guess we go home," said Kenta. "Gingka?"

"I will stay here until Madoka wakes up," said Gingka. The others respected his wish and left him alone. Gingka brought up a chair at Madoka's bedside. She had a wrapping around her head. Gingka grabbed Madoka's hand and started to cry.

"Don't...cry," said Madoka softly as she opened her eyes and saw Gingka. Gingka smiled as he stroked Madoka's brown hair.

"Please stay with me," said Madoka. "Don't leave me."

"I will stay with you," said Gingka. "I am not going anywhere." Madoka smiled as she struggled to give a note to Gingka. Gingka read it.

"Dear Gingka," read Gingka to himself hearing Madoka's voice in his head as he read it. "I'm sorry about all of this and putting you through this challenge. Ever since you left for 2 years, I felt lost, alone, and abandoned. I kept my scarf and wore it everyday and was always looking at the cosmic pegasus. I love you Gingka and I was hoping you would be the same Gingka I loved before you left. You have proved that to me. I love you Gingka Hagane. -Madoka." Gingka put the letter somewhere safe and kissed Madoka on the head.

"I love you Madoka," said Gingka. "I will never let you out of my sight again. I will never leave you again." Secretly Gingka had a ring with a pegasus head that was silver and had a diamond as Pegasus' eye. Gingka wanted to propose to Madoka but he wanted to wait for the right time.

Secretly, Madoka wanted Gingka to ask her to marry him. She wanted to wait for that time. She touched one of his long red bangs and went to sleep. Gingka kissed her hand and laid his head on her bed.


	5. Chapter 7:Will you Marry Me Madoka?

**After defeating Madoka's test and finding out she is Silver Pegasus, will Gingka ask her to marry him? Will she say yes or no?**

Chapter 7: Will You Marry Me Madoka?

The next morning, Madoka woke up and saw Gingka's head sleeping at her side. She smiled and rubbed his long red bangs. Soon Gingka woke up and saw Madoka's pretty face.

"Madoka," said Gingka as he touched her hair. Madoka started to cry of happiness.

"Gingka," she said. "Where are the others?"

"They left last night but they are coming to see of how you're doing," said Gingka as a tear flowed down his cheek. Soon Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Masamune, Hyoma, and Kenta, and Ryo were there.

"Hey everyone," said Madoka.

"How are you doing Madoki," asked Yu.

"I'm fine," said Madoka.

"Miss Madoka," said a doctor. "We inform you that you will be able to leave and go home. No fixing beys for a while until you heal."

"Thanks doc," said Madoka as the doctor left. So they all went back to the bey park and celebrated.

"That test was a challenge," said Gingka.

"So," said Madoka blushing. "You're not mad?"

"Never," said Gingka pushing her brown hair back. They all walked to the park where Gingka and Madoka first met. Everyone knew about Gingka's proposal. He texted them when Madoka was still sleeping. Kyoya played soft music and Tsubasa got a pegasus statue. Madoka was confused. Hikaru and Yu spreader flowers and rose peddles. Masamune lit the candles.

"What's going on," asked Madoka.

"Madoka," said Gingka holding her hands. "Ever since we met, I told you I wanted to be your friend. You have fixed my Pegasus and had been there for me. Even when I caught you through the Nemesis crisis. I told you I would come back and never leave you again before I left for two years. Now that I am here, I want to stay with you and never leave your side."

"What are you saying," asked Madoka. Gingka got down on one knee and Madoka blushed as he held out the ring with Pegasus and it's diamond eye. Madoka started to tear up.

"Madoka," said Gingka. "Will you marry me and let me stay by your side as your husband and best friend?" Madoka held her ring finger out.

"Yes...Yes," she cried as she saw the beauty on the ring. Everyone clapped for her and Gingka as she hugged Gingka. Gingka smiled and kissed her on the head. Gingka wiped the tears from her eyes with his scarf. All of the others came in and Ryo took a picture.

"I can't believe you set this up for me," said Madoka. "Where did you even find a ring so beautiful as this?"

"A ring shop and they wanted to make a special ring for you since the ring makers were dying to meet me," said Gingka. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," cried Madoka. "How did you guys know about this?"

"Gingka did," said Hyoma. "He wanted it to be a surprise you."

"So sweet," said Madoka. "All of you are invited to our wedding."

"When will it be," asked Masamune.

"We don't know," said Gingka keeping Madoka at his side. "We will see."

"Bu...Bu...Bull," said Benkei. "Can I be the ring bearer?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Kyoya. "You're clumsy and going to drop them!"

"I guess you're right Kyoya," said Benkei.

"We'll plan it," said Madoka. Soon Gingka picked up Madoka.

"Where are we going," asked Madoka.

"You will see," said Gingka. "Thank you everybody! Uh...about the mess."

"Don't worry Gingka," said Ryo. "We can take it from here."

"Thanks dad, everyone," said Gingka. He carried Madoka off. When they were at their destination, Gingka put Madoka down.

"I'm confused Gingka," said Madoka. Gingka just smiled.

"Let it rip," said Gingka as Pegasus spinned and went to it's constellation form. Gingka mounted on Samurai Pegasus. He held out his hand and Madoka was in front of him.

"Let's go Pegasus," said Gingka. Pegasus nodded as they flew in the air. Soon the ride was over and they all went home. Gingka and Madoka went to the basement and Madoka worked on repairing Pegasus. Gingka drove her chair away.

"Gingka," giggled Madoka. "I am almost done!"

"You are taking a break," said Gingka. He carried her to a bed that Ryo set up for them. Madoka got in her pegasus pjs and Gingka just slept in his normal outfit. He laid her down and she closed her eyes as she slept as her head was on his chest. Gingka rubbed her back and kissed her goodnight. He pulled the comforter that had Pegasus' logo on them.

"Hey Gingka..." said Madoka.

"What is Madoka..."asked Gingka.

"Please don't leave again for so long..." said Madoka as she started to cry. Gingka just rubbed her back and held her close. She felt his strong heart and warmth.

"I won't ever without you and the others," said Gingka. Madoka relaxed and fell asleep and so did Gingka. Early the next morning, Madoka woke up and worked on finishing Pegasus. When she was finished, she went back to bed with Gingka. Gingka woke up and saw her pretty face.

"Hey Madoka," said Gingka.

"Hello Gingka," said Madoka. "I finished Pegasus."

"Thanks dear," said Gingka as he carried her upstairs. He made her coffee and she made Gingka a hamburger. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. Soon someone in a dark cloak came in.

"Can we help you," asked Gingka. The stranger said nothing and grabbed Madoka and disappeared.

"Madoka, Madoka, Madoka," said Gingka. He saw a paper on the floor and it was a D dragon logo.

"DARK NEBULA," growled Gingka. "I must get Madoka back."

"GINGKA," Madoka cried as she was carried away and soon knocked out. Zyro ran into the Bey pit to meet Gingka.

"Hang on Madoka," said Gingka. "I have to call the others...Zyro?"

"Gingka," said Zyro. "What is it?"

"They got Madoka," said Gingka. "I am calling the others."

"No," said Zyro. "Can I help with my Salamander Ifrit? Please Gingka. I have gotten stronger!"

"Ok," said Gingka. "Let's go! Let it rip! We are going to ride Pegasus." They mounted on Samurai Pegasus and flew for Madoka.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Will Gingka and Zyro rescue Madoka before the wedding?**


	6. Chapter 8: Saving Madoka

**I am here with another chapter. Leave a comment. Will Zyro and Gingka save Madoka in time? Where is Gingka's other friends? This is the last and final chapter of this story. I hope it is a favorite. Remember LEAVE A COMMENT!**

Chapter 8: Save Madoka Before our Wedding

As Zyro and Gingka rode Samurai Pegasus to find Madoka, they came to a DNA HQ.

"It...It can't be," said Zyro.

"I thought we destroyed DNA," said Gingka as they dismounted.

"It's like Hydra," said Zyro. "When we destroy it, it comes back!"

"Doesn't matter," said Gingka. "We have to save Madoka!"

"Right," said Zyro. They went in and it was dark. Soon they saw Madoka in chains and she was beaten up. She was bleeding and in misery.

"MADOKA," said Gingka. Soon someone came out.

"Hello Gingka Hagane," laughed a voice.

"Who's there," asked Zyro. A man came out and he was the brother of Doji. He dressed up like Doji.

"Say what," said Gingka. "D...DOJI?"

"You are such a fool," said the brother. "The name is Kingir! I am the adopted brother of Doji. After when I heard that my brother was destroyed, I thought I would come and get my revenge on you Gingka. So that is why I kidnapped your wife! ALSO YOUR OTHER FRIENDS!"

"Masamune, Tsubasa, Kenta," said Zyro.

"Kyoya, Hikaru, Benkei,Yu" said Gingka as he looked around. Soon Zyro saw his friends as well.

"Eight, Kite, Shinobu, Kira, Yoshio, Ren," said Zyro. "You monster!"

"Now you will know the pain I went through," said Kingir. They were all zapped.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," they all cried as they were in pain and dripping blood.

"STOP IT," said Zyro.

"Face me in a bey battle and I will let them go," said Kingir.

"We can't trust you," said Gingka.

"G...G...Gingka," said Kyoya trying to get his eyes open.

"You...You...You can do this with your bey..." said Kenta.

"SPIRIT," cried Yu.

"Z...Zyro," said Kira. "We believe in you! Where is your bey spirit?" They were all zapped again.

"NO," cried Zyro.

"The thing that will decide to win is the blader's spirit," said Gingka. "It's wants to win more than anything else!"

"G...G...Gingka," said Benkei. "Let Dark Bull help you fight!"

"And...And Sagittario," said Kenta. "That also includes L-Drago!"

"Let us all battle with you together," said Kyoya.

"Give me all of your strength," said Gingka.

"Zy...Zyro," said Kira. "Take Bahemythe and gollum too!"

"Take my salamander," said Shinobu. "Take us all with you!"

"RIGHT," said Gingka and Zyro. All of Gingka's friends powers went into Samurai Pegasus. All of Zyro's friends went into Zyro's. Madoka was hanging from her chains and she coughing up blood.

"Hang on Madoka," said Gingka. "Fine, we will have a bey battle!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," they said. They spun the stadium. The beys clashed fiercely and explosions happened.

"Let's go Winter Lord Drago," said Kingir. "Special move, Winter freeze destroyer!"

"Drago," said Gingka. "Don't make us use our friends! Go Samurai Pegasus!"

"Salamander Ifrit," said Zyro. "Help Gingka!" Drago flew in the sky and wrapped around Pegasus in the constellation.

"PEGASUS," said Gingka.

"Salamander Ifrit," said Zyro. "Help Pegasus!" Salamander Ifrit attacked Drago as a bey it attacked from above. In the constellation, Salamander Ifrit struck Drago in the head. Pegasus was free as they spun around.

"Hehehehehehe hahahahahahaha," said Kingir as he zapped their friends.

"AAAAAHHHHH," they all cried.

"NO," said Gingka.

"YOU CHEATER," said Zyro. They beys clashed once more.

"God mode pegasus," said Gingka and Samurai Pegasus transformed.

"God mode," said Zyro. "What's that?"

"Samurai Pegasus can change it's form to become Zeus Pegasus," said Gingka. "When it's done battling it become Samurai Pegasus again."

"Amazing," said Zyro. "Salamander Ifrit! Lend us your strength!" They beys kept clashing. Soon Drago came out.

"Come everyone," said Gingka as his bey spirit was on fire. All of the constellations of Gingka's friends came out of Zeus Pegasus and attacked Drago. Bull charged, Leone, roared, Eagle struck, and Striker and Libra, and so much more.

"Salamander Ifrit," said Zyro. "FREE THE OTHERS!"

"WHAT," said Kingir. "STOP IFRIT DRAGO!"

"I AM YOUR OPPONENT," said Gingka. Salamander Ifrit in it's constellation form used all of the others constellation beys as they freed them and caught them as well. Salamander caught Shinobu and Salamander Ifrit caught Gingka's friends and so on. Madoka was freed but she was lying on the ground and was shaking. Shinobu ran to her and picked her up. Zyro went back to the battle.

"You will never defeat us," said Gingka. "With all of my bey spirit, you will fall!"

"Gingka," said Zyro. "Take my Salamander Ifrit with you!" Salamander Ifrit fused with Zeus Pegasus. Now Pegasus became Zeus Salamander Pegasus. It was the ultimate Beyblade.

"You got it Zyro," said Gingka. "I will end this now. Go Zeus Salamander Pegasus! We are carrying the fate of the future for everyone!"

"Not happening," said Kingir. "Special move, Drago's Judgement!" Drago made a giant ice hammer and charged for Pegasus. Thanks to Pegasus' power, Leone and Aquario stopped him. Shinobu looked at Madoka as she was bleeding so much.

"Gingka," said Shinobu. "We are losing her!"

"Hang on Madoka," said Gingka. Soon Madoka's ring glowed and her spirit was in Pegasus. She was still breathing. Soon Madoka appeared riding Pegasus and she was on Pegasus with the god Zeus.

"Ma...Madoka," said Gingka.

"Finish this together Gingka," said Madoka. Gingka nodded as he had a new special move.

"SPECIAL MOVE," said Gingka. "CONSTELLATION ZEUS DESTRUCTION!" All the constellations of Gingka's and Zyro's friends all attacked and Zeus who was on Pegasus attacked and Madoka shined a light to blind Drago." When the smoke cleared Drago was still spinning. Pegasus was getting tired.

"Hang on Pegasus," said Gingka. Soon Madoka in her spirit form touched Pegasus and gave him more strength. She was part of Pegasus.

"Thank you Madoka," said Gingka. "Everyone, lend me your spirits and let's not Madoka's spirit go to waist." Everyone glowed with their bey spirit and it was all transferred to Pegasus and Gingka.

"SPECIAL MOVE," said Gingka. "DRAGO CONSTELLATION DESTROYER!" It attacked Drago again and Drago was broken. Gingka looked at Kingir with angry eyes. Soon Salamander Ifrit and Samurai Pegasus defused and Samurai Pegasus gave all the beys their powers back. Madoka's spirit was in Madoka's body again. Gingka had Samurai Pegasus in his hands.

"It's over Kingir," said Gingka. "The next time you try to revive DNA, I will make that kingdom fall." Soon Kingir pressed a bottom.

"What was that," asked Kyoya.

"I am taking all of you with me," said Kingir. "This building will self-destruct!"

"Let's leave," said Ren.

"Agreed," Sakyo. "After this over! I will defeat you Gingka!"

"Bring it," said Gingka as he picked up Madoka.

"That's my line," said Kyoya. "To battle Gingka, you must get past me!"

"Fine you little kitty," said Sakyo.

"For goodness sake," said Kite. "Let's get out of here!" Madoka's head was leaning on Gingka and they all ran for it and made it out alive. They saw the building fall.

"Let's hope that is the last head of DNA," said Maru.

"Agreed," said Tsubasa. They all went back and let Madoka heal. Soon she woke up and saw all of Zyro's and Gingka's friends.

"Hey she is waking up," said Maru.

"Welcome back," said Zyro.

"How are feeling," asked Gingka.

"Just fine," said Madoka.

"It's thanks to you that we won," said Ren. Madoka smiled. After recovering, the wedding was here. All of Zyro's and Gingka's friends came. Madoka was ready as her dress was with as snow and it was a beautiful high low. She had amazing jewelry and she excited to marry Gingka. Gingka was ready as he got his suite on. It was white like Pegasus. He wore his scarf and headband. Madoka also wore her scarf and they had her vale on. She came down the aisle. The wedding was at the park where Gingka and Madoka first met.

She had beautiful white flowers. Maru was the flower girl. Ren was the maid's honor. Kyoya, Benkei, and Tsubasa, Kenta were on the side of Gingka. The priest was Gingka's dad. Madoka came down and everyone watched. Madoka came to the other side of Gingka. Zyro was ring bearer. Kira and Yoshio couldn't make it because they had their own things to do. They looked at each other as they put on the rings. They were a matching set except Gingka's was just Pegasus's head. It didn't have a diamond as the eye. They did their vales and Gingka revealed Madoka's face as he moved her veil back.

"You may kiss your bride," said Ryo.

"Gingka," said Madoka as she looked at him.

"Madoka," said Gingka touching her face and pulling her towards him as they kissed. Everyone cheered for them. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Hagane. They celebrated and everyone congratulated them.

"Now Gingka won't leave me," said Madoka as Gingka held her close and fed her a piece of wedding cake. Soon Gingka spun Pegasus and Samurai Pegasus appeared as they mounted on. They flew around as the blader's launched their beys and the beys said their goodbyes.

"Thank you everyone," said Madoka as Gingka held her tight. "Until we met again!" They all lived happily ever after.

THE END...

 _That was a long story and Gingka and Madoka are finally married._ _Until they returned from their honeymoon, everyone went back to their own lives. This was the longest story so far and I hope you enjoyed the ending._ _ **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT**_ _as I keep writing more._


End file.
